Various tools are of course well-known in the PRIOR ART for accomplishing, for example, the insertion of a plurality of electrical wires into an electrical connector so as to achieve electrical connection of the plurality of electrical wires with a plurality of electrical contact blade members, disposed within the electrical connector, in accordance with insulation displacement techniques. Such. PRIOR ART tools, devices, or implements usually suffer or exhibit operational drawbacks or disadvantages which has necessitated the development of a new and improved installation, insulation displacement, and terminating tool for inserting a plurality of electrical wires into an electrical connector so as to electrically connect the plurality of electrical wires to electrical contact members disposed within the electrical connector in accordance with insulation displacement techniques. For example, the PRIOR ART tools are not usually relatively small in size so as to enable the same to be readily held, grasped, or manipulated by means of an operator. Furthermore, when it has been attempted to construct PRIOR ART tools of the aforenoted type such that the tools have in fact been of relatively small size so as to be capable of being readily held, grasped, and manipulated by means of an operator, such tools have usually been unable to develop the sufficiently large thrust forces which are required in order to successfully achieve the insertion and electrical connection of the plurality of electrical wires to the plurality of electrical contact blade members, disposed within the electrical connector, in accordance with insulation displacement techniques. Still yet further, it has likewise been experienced that in order to, for example, replace the driven insertion tool assembly so as to enable the tool to be operatively used in connection with the insertion and electrical connection of a plurality of electrical wires, to a plurality of electrical contact blade members, disposed within differently configured electrical connectors, or alternatively, to enable the replacement of the cutter blade component of the driven insertion tool assembly when, for example, the cutter blade component becomes worn and dull, the process required for achieving such replacement of the driven insertion tool assembly within such PRIOR ART tools is quite tedious and time-consuming.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved installation, insulation displacement, and terminating power tool for inserting a plurality of electrical wires into an electrical connector so as to electrically connect the plurality of electrical wires to electrical contact members disposed within the electrical connector wherein the tool is relatively compact in size in order to permit the same to be readily held or grasped by means of an operator's hand, and yet, the tool is powerful enough to develop the needed thrust forces in order to achieve the insertion and electrical connection of the plurality of electrical wires to the plurality of electrical contact blade members disposed within the electrical connector in accordance with insulation displacement techniques, and wherein further, the power tool is capable of achieving a quick-change replacement of its driven insertion tool assembly so as to enable the tool to be operatively used in connection with the insertion and electrical connection of a plurality of electrical wires, to a plurality of electrical contact blade members, disposed within differently configured electrical connectors, or alternatively, to enable the replacement of the cutter blade component of the driven insertion tool assembly when, for example, the cutter blade component becomes worn and dull.
Power head can be used with a variety of insertion style tools to suit differing types of correctors.